Hazel's 5th Birthday Party
Transcript Hazel:I Want Frozen as a theme Lexi:I Know we can have In Summer Theme Hazel:Awesome,And Whats Cooler that we can Hire Anna and Elsa and the Ice Cream Van Daniel:That's a Wonderful idea sweetheart. Aunt Alyssa:Ill Get the Cake and Hire Anna and Elsa in Lexi:Thanks,Thats the reason why youre are here today Aunt Alyssa:My Husband is getting Stuff for the Buffet and some accessories since we work at Birthday Party Service Lexi:Thanks Writing a Birthday List Lexi:What on your Birthday List? Hazel:I would like Frozen Fever Elsa Costume...Princess Board Game....Minnie Mouse Lip Balm....Trolls DVD. Lexi:Keep it up, darling. Hazel: (pauses) Mommy...I don't wanna be greedy...so not too much. If it seems too much to you, can we have...book exchange instead? Looks at Hazel's Old Backpack Lexi;You had it for a very long time Mummy and Daddy will order you a new one and Colin are playing on their IPads Lexi:Boys I hope you are not playing Happy Wheels Again. You know your father and I do not allow you to play that game. Logan:We are Playing Candy Crush Saga Lexi:Ok Giving Invites at a Special Needs School Hazel:I have the invitations to give to my classmates and my friends for my birthday party and please Hand your Permission Slips to me. {cut to: at home} is feeding his pet boa constrictor Medusa some frozen rats Collin: Medusa, here girl. Look what i got for you today. Party Preparations Lexi:We gonna get stuff for the Buffet and your Sisters Present The Car Logan is playing Candy Crush Saga and Colin is playing Angry Birds Lexi:Ill Get the Gift Bags,Some Toys Daniel:Ill Get the Food AT BUILD A BEAR WORKSHOP One Day Until The Party Lexi:The Cake is Here Daniel:Ok,Colins in the shower and Logan will go in and Hazel will have a Bath Lexi:Ok Ill Put the Banners Up and Ill will bring Balloons and Finish Wrapping the Presents,I already done the Goody Bags Daniel:Thats nice Morning of Hazel's Birthday Party Lexi:The Day of Hazels Birthday has Arrived Hazel:Morning Daniel:Morning, Birthday Girl Hazel:Im wearing my Frozen Fever Elsa Costume Daniel:Ok see Logan and Colin Brushing their Teeth Hazel's 5th Birthday Party Dressed Up as Frozen Fever Elsa BGM Playing in the Background the Table we see SnowBall Popcorn, Frozen Hearts, Carrot Sticks,Troll Balls,Chicken Burgers, CheeseBurgers, Chips, Different Types of Sandwiches, French Fries Dessert Table we see Berry Medley, Vanilla Yogurt, Frozen Cupcakes, Ice Wands, Different Type of Ice Cream Like Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, A Frozen Birthday Cake with Anna and Elsa on the Top The Drinks Table we See Strawberry Punch, Melted Snow Water, Orange Juice, Apple Juice Accessories Basket we see Frozen Snap Bands, Light Up Necklaces and Bracelets and Flower Necklaces and Crowns Lexi:The Bouncy Castle is here Hazel:Yay Daniel:Please don't Ruin it because its your sisters big day Colin: Whatever Lexi:And Minutes Later Her Friends came to the party dressed up in Princess costumes see Hazel's Friends Dressed Up in their Princess Costumes Katie:Happy Birthday Hazel Hazel:Thanks see Disney Princess,Frozen Tote Bags,Shopper Bags and Gift Bags on the Coffee Table Lexi:We had some games like Put a Carrot on Olaf and Frozen Treasure Hunt and Making the Crowns Like Elsa Hazel:I Wanna make it Bit more Glittery...but not too much, okay? Friends Mother:I Got 5 Extra Packs just in case Lexi:It was time to Open her Presents Opens her Friends Present First Hazel: Wow Body wash and it have Monster High on it and My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie Doll,Thanks Tegan Tegan: You Welcome Lexi: Here is the Next One opens her Present Hazel:Wow Top Trumps which is Frozen and Just Dance for the Wii U! I love it! Lexi:What Else Hazel: And a Lunch bag with Anna and Elsa on it, How Cool! I love it! Thank you so much! Lexi:This is from Uncle Wayne Opens her Present Hazel: Cool! Hand Wipes with Frozen on it and Princess Purse Lexi:This is from Alyssa Opens her Present Hazel:Cool a Frozen Water Bottle! Lexi:This is from your Grandpa Flynn Hazel: (Opens her Present) Wow Minnie Mouse Coloring Book and Some Tic Tacs,Thanks Grandpa Grandpa Flynn:This is from Grandma Emily Hazel: Wow some My Little Pony Tattoos, Ever After High tattoos And some Lip Balm and it has Trolls on It Lexi:This is from Your Nephew Todd Hazel:Cool, a Belle Dress. I love it! Daniel: Thats a Nice Dress, and it looks nice on you, princess. Hazel: Yup. It's From the New Version of Beauty and the Beast. I like it. Lexi:This from Daddy Hazel: (Opens her Present from Daniel) Wow Moana DVD...jigsaw puzzle...a pretty sensory LED light projector multicolor lamp...fidget toys...and...Moon Sand. Thank you, daddy. I love you. Daniel:I Got another one from Mummy Gives Hazel a Disney Princess Shopper Bag Hazel: (takes one item out at a time) Wow Harley Quinn DC Superhero Girls Doll...Frozen Sticker Book...Paw Patrol and Frozen Pens...Trolls Gel Pens...Frozen All Hail the Queen Book...Care Bears book...Funshine Bear...Minnie Mouse Cup with Straw...And I also got Disney Princess Box! Which is cool! Thank you, mommy! I love you! Gives Hazel a Disney Princess Light Up Backpack Lexi:What's inside your New Backpack? Hazel: Wow Frozen Pencil Case, My Little Pony Coloring Book, a pink unicorn diary, Princess Gel Pens, Hello Kitty, Drawing Pad, A Notebook with All of the Princess on It, Oreos, And Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag and inside of the Little Pocket I got Toys r us, Build a Bear workshop and Claire's Gift Cards,Thanks Mummy! I love you! Lexi: You're Welcome, honey. You can use your new Backpack and Lunch bag all ready for September. Oh, unfortunately, Uncle Ian regrets to inform you that he cannot attend your birthday party, sweetheart, but you can talk there is a way you can see him. Would you like that, darling? Hazel: Oh, would I? Could I? How, mommy? Lexi: Of course. Why don't you and your guests color some pages with crayons and mummy will be right back. (Lexi brings out her laptop computer and uses Skype to contact her brother Ian who lives in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA as a successful casino owner) Ian: (on Skype screen) Hi, Lexi! Long time, no see! How's it been, little sister? Did you receive my special birthday present for little Hazel yet? Lexi: Yes I did, big brother. It is in the closet right now; saved for last. Lexi: Look, honey! It's Uncle Ian! Ian: (on the Skype screen) Hey there, little princess! Happy birthday! How old are you, sweetie? Hazel: (holds out five fingers) Five. Logan and Colin Spoil the Party Boys Put on Fuck The Police by NWA as People Grasp in Horror releases Medusa into the room Girl 1:ITS NOT FROZEN ANYMORE Girl 2: Look, a snake! Lexi: I Thought I got rid of it Hazel: You Got rid of...M-medusa, Mommy? Lexi: No, honey, mommy thought she got rid of the song with bad words in it...not Medusa. Daniel:I don't know it's still here Hazel:Mummy Frozen is Gone Lexi:Don't Worry Daddy will take care of it Daniel:Boys WHY YOU PUT THAT ON Colin:FROZEN SUCKS, and besides. Hazel doesn't know how to have fun like we do. Daniel:THIS IS YOUR SISTERS THEME AND YOU STAY IN THIS NAUGHTY ROOM AND YOU LOGAN AS Well,THAT MEANS ILL TAKE YOUR 2DS AWAY FOR THE DAY. Guest 3: (screams) A snake! Snake!!!!! Puts Frozen BGM back on Lexi:Dont Worry we still got Cake,Anna and Elsa and movie to watch Hazel:Yeah Espaces the Naughty Room and changes the Frozen music to heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics. He secretly switches the Frozen movie to 2 Girls, 1 Cup Hazel: Ewww!!! Guest 4:The music is now not fitting with the Frozen anymore! What is going on? slithers across the room Lexi: Ive Blocked that from the Playlist Daniel:Not Again,COLIN BACK IN THE NAUGHTY ROOM AND IM TAKING YOUR IPAD TOO Escapes and put a Cherry Bomb on the Cake Logan: Let's make sure her birthday is a blast...a real blast slithers over to the cupcakes Everyone:Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hazel, Happy Birthday to you..." Explodes Hazel:My Dress is Ruined laughs Mother 6:My Husband is going to bring a Extra one in Lexi:Thanks slithers to the cake (Hazel starts shrieking in fear and horror) Hazel: Daddy! I'm scared of snakes! Daniel:LOGAN THAT's very selfish as well. AND NOW YOUR IPAD IS GOING TOO. Where did you get those cherry bombs? Logan: But it is fun Party Aftermath is Crying Hazel:Why My Brothers Ruined Everything and then they laughed about it. That snake is scaring me Lexi:Calm down sweetheart. Mommy will Run you a nice warm bath and get you cheered up while daddy straightens Collin and Logan out. Will that be okay? Hazel:Yes Daniel:Thats it Boys you need to write a Essay about what happen and write a letter to your Sister. It is not fun when you spoil a special day for somebody else for a very selfish reason. Essay Said "Hazel ls a Little retarded Jerk for all wrong Reasons, P.S. Medusa did it, not us" Essay Said "I Wish Anna and Elsa got Killed by Godzilla. It's not my fault stupid Hazel is stupid and retarded when she got diagnosed with autism. [Logans Sorry Letter Said "I Wish Frozen 2 Gets Cancelled by Disney. I am sorry that Elsa is slutty whore. We know how to have real fun. I am sorry stupid and retarded Hazel doesn't even know how to have fun. She will never get into Yale University because they won't accept her." Sorry Letter Said "Go to Hell stupid Frozen Loving queer!" Reads Them and Rubs them Out with his Fortnite Llama rubber Daniel:Start Over. It is not nice to make fun of people with disabilities. I mean think about it. would you like it if someone made fun of you if you had the same condition your little sister has? I'd suggest you learn to put yourself in Hazel's shoes and see what she is struggling through. She has to attend a special school, attend therapy sessions and have extra attention. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Birthday Transcripts